Halohydrocarbon compounds can be detoxified by high temperature (1200.degree. C.) incineration in air, steam or oxygen. However, corrosion problems are serve and temperature-time parameters to avoid PICs (products of incomplete combustion including dioxins) are not easily maintained. Use of microwave heating for incineration (at 1000.degree. C.) of radioactive contamined ion-exchange resins in low-level mixed wastes has been reported.
Microwave-assisted surface effects which result in enhanced reaction rates for oxidation of trichloroethane (TCE) by air at silicon carbide surfaces, in a packed or fluid bed of the same material (granular form) has been found effective in detoxifying TCE, which was used as a representative of toxic compounds.